campizanagiroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Naru Mashiro
Forums: Index > Claiming > Name:Naru Mashiro Gender:Female Age:15, September 28,1996 God Parent Choices:Amaterasu Appearance:Naru has black hair and brown eyes. She's healthy and fit. She's slim with the height of 5'5. Personality:She's calm, sweet, innocent and a peacemaker. She's also reliable and trust-worthy;. She respects life and nature. She hates murderers, whatever reason they have. She also loves to read Sherlock Holmes, decoding, and solving cases. History:Amaterasu was infatuated the first time she saw Tokio, she then planned to "accidentally" lose a necklace. Tokio helped Amaterasu find her ecklace, and told her that she didn't "accidentally" leave t, he ased why. Amaterasu confessed and soon they were dating. Then after 2 years, Naru was born to Amaterasu and Tokio Mashiro, a high positioned policeman and detective in the murder investigation department in Osaka. When Naru was young, her father often left her at home . She was often lonely and played with stray cats and even adopted one and named her Miyumi-chan. She also read Sherlock Holmes and loved learning. She was often one of the smartest in class which caused her being bullied. As a daughter of a policeman, she was taught how to fight, but she never used violence unless needed to. When she was 13, her dad spent more time with her, often bringing her to business though. Thanks to her brains and alertness, she was able to help solve cases faster. Sooner, she was a necessity to bring to case, which made her father proud. Soon, Mr Mashiro was promoted to an even higher rank and transfered stations, moving with him was Naru and Miyimi-chan. After she transfered schools, she met Amu Hinamori who asked her to join her gang named "Senkaku Kankei" She immidiately joined the gang without hesitation. She wanted to have more friends so she became more happy and fun. She also secretly hid the fact of her being a detective and tried her best to act as normal as possible when people are around. One day, Miyumi-chan died of giving birth, Naru was sad, but she took care of Miyu-chan. Well, things changed one day. After school, some kid about their age range came running to them saying that they should go with him/her (due to history basis being questioned, the author asked this to be made unclear at the moment at his discretion, stay for further announcements). Its hard to believe that some kid is gonna just invite them to go somewhere but they agreed on one condition: they're going to beat him/her up when they've been tricked. The kid agreed on the terms of conditions to install Microsoft Word and World of Warcraft. They sensed something around them, like a bad aura. But they ignored it and hopped on a bus going somewhere. When they got off, they went through a forest. They started to doubt at once but when they reached the end, they were amazed that there's something in the clearing: a camp full of people. It was Camp Izanagi, he/she said; they were demigods, he/she said; they're going to live there he/she said. After a few hours, something happened. Naru was then claimed by Amaterasu. She later found Miyu-chan following them with a letter from her father telling her to go to camp today. Weapons:Meteor Hammers which can turn into something you can tie your hair with. Username:Broken }} ---- Category:Claimed